Examples of sunroof devices known in the prior art are described in Patent Publications 1 to 3. Such a sunroof device includes a check block for restricting movement of a movable panel (timing arms 21 and 29 in patent publication 1, lever 94 in patent publication 2, and timing arm 29 in patent publication 3).
In a conventional sunroof device, movement of the movable panel is restricted by pivoting the check block, which is pivotally supported by a pin or the like. When, for example, the check block is short as in patent publications 1 and 2, the rotation state of the check block is apt to be canceled. More specifically, a member such as a guide rail may apply an external force for canceling the pivoting state of the check block. The check block, which is short in the longitudinal direction, easily swings when subjected to the above external force. As a result, the state of the movable panel becomes unstable. To prevent such swinging of the check block, special measures must be taken to maintain the pivoting state of the check block against a predicted external force.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-78038 (FIGS. 1 and 9)    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3-73487 (FIG. 17)    Patent Publication 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-169740 (FIG. 1)